Fatal Date
by xSouh
Summary: -Sakura, tienes que hacer un espacio entre todos esos bolsos y zapatos para un hombre, es hora de que vayas sentando cabeza Desde que Ino se caso busca encontrarle esposo a Sakura, pero la tarea se vuelve dificil cuando cada cita se vuelve un fracaso -Nunca hay que hacer esperar a una dama, siempre se debe llegar primero, aunque en algunas cosas prefiero que lleguemos juntos


**PenName: MaGySouh**

 _ **Fatal Date**_

 **OneShot**

Suspire.

Exactamente 17 minutos de retraso, ¿Qué pensaba ese animal? Trate de tranquilizarme, pero todo me llevo a que yo era la idiota por seguir aceptando las estúpidas ideas de Ino. Aunque a mi favor tengo que esa loca siempre ha sido muy convincente.

Jale una de las servilletas de la mesa mientras pasaba los dedos de mi otra mano una y otra vez creando un ruido que hasta a mí me empezaba a parecer molesto. Examine de nuevo el lugar buscando al "guapo y serio hombre que será el amor de mi vida" (palabras exactas que había dicho mi rubia y terca amiga).

El camarero ya había venido dos veces a tratar de pedir mi orden.

-Solo un café, por favor—Le pedí la última vez. Se fue no sin antes darme una estúpida sonrisa de niño bonito; si, era guapo, ¿pero ¿quién a sus veintisiete… veintiocho años aun trabajaba como mesero? ¿Gana lo suficientemente bien para vivir? ¿Y cuándo se case? Esos empleos son para chicos de instituto o universitarios que necesitan un poco de dinero extra.

Ni siquiera soñando creo que podría vivir con el sueldo que tiene un mesero, por más propina que dejen, talvez alcanzaría para pagar la cuenta de luz, teléfono y agua mensuales.

Quite de mi mente todo pensamiento sobre el mesero y regrese mi furia al idiota que se supone sería mi "cita secreta" organizada por Ino. Solo esperaba no terminará como la última. Ese sujeto, Kiba Inuzuka, era el típico hombre guapo que su mente solo puede estar en una cosa, el "Dr. Inuzuka" como él se hacía llamar, o "Doctor de Perros y pene pequeño" como lo bautice yo, quedará grabado en mi memoria como el peor sexo que he tenido jamás.

- _Sakura, tienes que hacer un espacio entre todos esos bolsos y zapatos [_ ¿Qué tienen de malo los bolsos y los zapatos?] _para un hombre, es hora de que vayas sentando cabeza._ –me dijo Ino la última vez que la vi, y también las ultimas quince veces que la vi.

Desde que esa cerda amante de las compras y del derrochamiento de dinero había pasado a ser la señora Sabaku No insistía en que todas sus amigas, y sobretodo yo debían de estar felizmente casada como ella, y cuando lo consiguió con la pobre Hinata exHyuugaAhoraUZUMAKI se sentía la mejor casamentera de Japón.

- _Sakura, debes de dejar de ser tan exigente con los hombres. Ese es el problema de las que no se casan antes de los 25 años. Después las mujeres empiezan a ser demasiado exigentes: Que cuánto gana, que si sería un buen padre, si viene de una buena familia, a que religión pertenece, si tiene una carrera universitaria, y se ha acostado con muchas mujeres. ESAS COSAS NO TE IMPORTAN A LOS 20, a esa edad lo que pides es que te quiera y te lo demuestre. ¡Es todo! Cuando salías con Neji ni te importaba que acabara de dejar la escuela para empezar ese loco negocio que medio mundo pensaba que iba a fracasar. Por eso yo me case a los veinticinco._

Estaba por levantarme de mi mesa, cuando un hombre bastante guapo entro, lo vi por los cristales mucho antes de que llegará a mi mesa, así que saqué rápidamente el espejo que siempre llevaba en mi bolsa, cheque que mi rimen estuviera perfecto y mi cabello en orden.

Era un hombre bastante guapo, más que la mayoría de los hombres considerados guapos, de cabello negro azabache esparcido en un extraño peinado en picos,vestía de traje negro, formal. _Seguro hombre de negocios._ Aún estaba demasiado lejos para apreciar el color de sus ojos. Guarde rápidamente el espejo y….

Detrás de él apareció otro pelinegro, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una playera verde, sus cejas eran anchas, así que ese debía de ser Rock Lee. _Tenía la esperanza que fuera el otro pelinegro._

El pelinegro guapo se fue directo a la barra, donde le hizo señas al mesero y éste le empezó a preparar una bebida. _Hoy no es tu día de suerte, Sakura._

-Debes de ser Sakura, Perdona… -empezó a disculparse el chico. Para este tiempo, cuarenta minutos tarde, mi paciencia estaba como a menos cien y mi coraje muy alto.

-Sinceramente… -le dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi abrigo –No me importa cuál sea tu patética escusa, si me espere solo fue para ver qué clase de patán deja a una mujer esperando tanto tiempo. Solo vete y haz de cuenta que cuando llegaste no estaba.

-Pero… -la cara del chico se contrajo de una manera bastante extraña. No era feo, así que supongo que no estaba impuesto a que lo rechazaran de esa manera. Su expresión cambio a una clara muestra de enojo y salió del restaurant/bar.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita? –me pregunto el camarero que se había acercado cuando escucho que levante la voz.

Para suerte de todos, el lugar no estaba muy lleno, salvo cuatro o cinco personas que ignoraron completamente la escena.

-por ahora nada, iré a tomar un trago a la barra.

Me encamine a la barra y pedí Whisky, ocupaba algo que me ayudara a bajar el coraje. Me senté justo a dos lugares de aquel chico guapo.

-Nunca hay que hacer esperar a una dama, debe ser primero en todo, aunque en unas cosas prefiero que lleguemos juntos. –escuché que decía aquel hombre y volteé a verlo, más el seguía con su vista perdida en su bebida, sin embargo, vi una sonrisa bailar en sus labios. Ahora que lo veía bien, su tez era bastante clara y a la leve iluminación de esa zona, podía ver uno de dos oscuros ojos. Sus rasgos eran finos, era mucho más guapo verlo de cerca.

-Me agrada tu forma de pensar –le dije. _Talvez no estés de tan mala suerte, Sakura._

-y a mí me agrada que hayas rechazado a ese chico. Desde el otro lado de la calle te veías bastante aburrida, pensé que tú y yo podríamos divertirnos.

-¿Eres así de elocuente con todas tus conquistas? –le sonreí haciendo girar levemente el líquido en mi vaso.

-solo con las que me interesan de verdad –contesto llevándose el cristal a los labios.

-solo espero que no seas uno de esos tipos pervertidos con extrañas costumbres –le dije antes de tomarme todo el contenido de un solo trago, flexione mi cuello para tratar de sacar todo el estrés de aquel largo día de trabajo y noche de espera y coloque el vaso en la barra.

-Soy un tipo, puedo ser un pervertido para ti pero tengo muy buenas costumbres –me dijo aun sin mostrarme más que su perfil.

-¿ya te dije que me agrada tu forma de pensar? –volví a sonreír esperando que se volteara para verlo de frente.

-y a mí me agradas tú, Sakura Haruno. –casi canto mi nombre haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Le pregunte -¿no serás uno de esos tipos acosadores o raros?

-Media ciudad sabe tu nombre, abogada del diablo. Pero, ¿te parezco uno de esos tipos?

-No, pareces más el sueño húmedo de muchas. – le conteste mientras hacia una seña con la mano para que me trajeran otro trago.

-y lo soy. Pero para ti puedo ser más que un sueño, aunque eso te puede traer muchos buenos sueños a futuro. –el imito mi gesto y pronto dos vasos más estaban frente a nosotros.

-entonces tendría que pagarte con el mismo favor, ¿No? –reí –y aun no me dices tu nombre.

-Tu aun no me dices que hacías esperando a un perdedor. Y por la discusión, no era pariente tuyo.

-Te contestare a tu pregunta su tu respondes a la mía. –le dije siguiendo el juego.

-Sabes jugar tus cartas, Sakura.

-Esa es mi especialidad. –

-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora contesta tú.

-Era mi cita a ciegas. – le confesé aunque talvez no quería hacerlo, sin embargo en este punto de la cita ya no me importaba, mañana mismo mataría a Ino por querer juntarme con un perdedor.

-No creo que necesites hacer citas por internet con sujetos desconocidos que ponen fotos de perfil sacadas de google. –su vista viajo por mi cuerpo y me sentí desnuda ante él, realmente no me importaba estarlo mientras estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir una cita. – mi respuesta fue más de reto que otra cosa.

-¿entonces?

-Mi mejor amiga quiere que "siente cabeza" y trata de conseguir el chico perfecto para contraer matrimonio. – _Sakura idiota, con eso espantaras a lo que podría ser el mejor sexo de tu vida._

-Bueno, antes de casarte con alguien, debes de saber si el sexo con esa persona es bueno. Si no lo es. No duraran.

-totalmente de acuerdo. –le conteste mientras dejaba un billete en la barra y salía del lugar.

-¿Esperabas que te siguiera?

-¿tu esperabas una invitación por fax con tres días de anticipación?

-ahora solo espero llevarte a un lugar donde pueda quitarte la ropa.

-Taxi

Después de bajarnos del taxi busqué en mi bolso rápidamente las llaves de la puerta principal, ni siquiera había terminado de cerrarla cuando sentí su aliento chocar cerca de mi oído y su torso con mi espalda, no tuvo pudor para meter su mano dentro de mi blusa de botones o desabrochar mi pantalón, sentí sus manos recorrer mi abdomen hasta llegar al encaje de mi sostén, sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos y me había perdido en su perfume sacándome una sonrisa.

Me gire para tenerlo de frente, gracias a los tacones que me había puesto aquella mañana la diferencia de altura no era tanta, le quite la camisa de un fuerte jalón llevándome todos los botones mientras le sonreía con malicia dejando mostrar su pecho desnudo que era forme, lo recorrí con mis manos cuando por fin junte mis labios con los suyos.

No era un beso tierno y de película, era demandante, mordí su labio un poco mientras llevaba mi mano a su nuca y jalaba levemente aquellos cabellos negros, sentí su lengua invadir mi boca de forma rápida mientras él se deshacía de mi camisa de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho, tirando en un rincón el pedazo de tela que seguramente jamás me iba a poder volver a poner.

-Que vengativo –le dije mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla y acercaba mis labios a su oído –espero que así seas en todo – mi mano viajo hasta su cinturón desabrochándolo ágilmente y tocando con toda la intención algunas partes. Me deshice del botón fácilmente y metí mi extremidad dentro de su pantalón, pero sobre el bóxer. –alguien se despertó.

Sentí como su respiración aumentaba mientras mi mano se seguía moviendo, recargo su cabeza sobre mí y sentí sus dientes en mi hombro arañando levemente siguiendo el ritmo de mi mano mientras lo sentía endurecerse más y más mientras sus manos daban un lento masaje a mis pechos y nalgas.

Sentí mis pies de gelatina cuando dejo el trabajo que estaba haciendo y llevo su mano derecha directo a mi pantalón y sin pensarlo mucho metió dos dedos de una sola estocada, talvez lo esperaba venir porque con la otra mano me sostuvo por la cintura.

-¿la habitación? – me pregunto mientras continuaba su trabajo abajo.

-hmm… segunda puerta…

69696969696969696969696

-tkss… -me quejé cuando vi el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana, seguro ya pasaban de las once de la mañana, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora me había dormido y me dolían varias partes del cuerpo, talvez faltar ese día a la firma no fuera tan malo, aún tenía mis días por enfermedad, quise mover un poco mis pies para estirarme, pero algo me lo impidió, voltee y vi unos cabellos negros en la almohada.

-que estés entre los mejores 10 polvos de mi vida no quiere decir que debas quedarte hasta el día siguiente –le dije cuando vi que se movía ligeramente.

-Que tu estés entre los mejores 10 polvos de mi vida no quiere decir que tengas derecho a correrme. –me dijo tapándose la cara con una de las pocas almohadas que lograron no terminar en la alfombra.

-te recuerdo que es mi casa.

-ayer claramente me pediste que te hiciera mía, así que, si eres mía, esta casa ya es mía –contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

- _Aliméntame_ –le exigí siguiendo el juego, pero él puso una cara de no entender –si soy tuya, aliméntame –le volví a repetir mientras me llevaba los brazos a la nuca.

-¿tan temprano? ¿te gustan los matutinos? –me dijo con la media sonrisa que ayer me había convencido.

-¡Bobo! -le grite sonriendo mientras le daba un almohadazo –comida de verdad, eso lo dejo para más al rato, ahora muero de hambre.

-hmnp…. ¿no quieres de una vez el anillo de compromiso?

-no tengo prisa.


End file.
